1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrap-around carrier for bottles. A large opening in each end wall is provided to increase the visibility of the bottles in the carrier. A large, preferably circular, window may be provided in each side wall for the purpose of providing maximum visibility of the bottles for aesthetic reasons. The top wall may have a tear off feature so as to tear off a portion of the top of the carrier leaving a tray for containing the bottles.
2. Background of the invention
Wrap-around carriers for glass bottles have been made for many years. With these carriers, it is desirable to provide maximum protection for glass bottles against breakage. It is also desirable to have a wrap-around carrier for bottles to provide maximum visibility of the bottles to the consumer, while providing adequate structural integrity for the carrier. It is desirable to have this visibility through the ends of the carriers, as it is common to stack carriers with only the ends visible. It is also desirable to have this visibility through the side walls of the carrier so consumers can better view the bottles. Yet, providing this visibility through the sides and ends of the carrier must not adversely affect the structural integrity of the carrier.